Two Lives,One Love
by Crayzee Bubbles
Summary: He's a God. She's a recovering junkie. His biggest problem: What to wear. Hers:Saying no to a needle. What do they have in common? Nothing, or so they thought! Can they ever truly know, trust, LOVE each other? Inu/Kag Mir/San Aya/Kou Sess/Rin!
1. The Exchange Student

**Summary:**

**He's a God. She's a recovering junkie. His biggest problem: What to wear. Hers:Saying no to a needle. What do they have in common? Nothing, or so they thought! Can they ever truly know, trust, LOVE each other? Inu/Kag Mir/San Aya/Kou Sess/RinTwo Lives,One Love:**

**Chapter 1:The exchange student.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY INU CHARACTERS!! I ALSO DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS I MAY OR MAY NOT USE!!!!!**

_**(A/N:Here's the ages and school rankings:**_

_**Kag- 15:Freshman**_

_**San- 15:Freshman**_

_**Miro- 16:Sophmore**_

_**Inu- 16:Sophmore**_

_**Sess- 18:Senior**_

_**Rin- 17:Junior**_

_**Aya- 15:Freshman**_

_**Kou- 16:Sophmore**_

_**Shippo- 15:Freshman**_

_**Hojo- 15:Freshman**_

_**Also in a sorry attempt to make the chapters longer,I've spaced them out ALOT more! lol plz dnt kill me!)**_

***BEEP BEEP BEEP***

**Kagome Higurashi rolled over and slammed her hand down on the 'snooze' button. She groaned and sat up,looking around her new room. She was now living with her cousin Miroku Houshi in Tokyo,Japan. There was a knock on the door. "Kag?"**

**"Yeah?" Miro popped in and smiled at his cousin.**

**"Just wanted to make sure you were up. Hurry. We leave for school in twenty minutes,little cuz."**

**She groaned. "Miro! I'm only a year younger than you."**

**"Ok ok. No 'little cuz' stuff. Just hurry k?"**

**"Ok." She nodded and he left. She stood and walked to the bathroom that was joined onto her room. Ten minutes later, after she'd finished showering, she wrapped the towel around herself and walked back into the bedroom. She walked over to one of the many boxes that littered the floor and started digging through it. After a minute of digging she found what she was looking for. She quickly dressed and trotted downstairs. "Hey Miro." She called to her cousin sitting at the table.**

**"Hey Kags. Nice outfit." She was wearing a black, jean skirt and a tight, red tanktop, and a black jacket. She had red flats, a black choker, and her nails were painted red.**

**"Thanks." She grabbed a peice of toast and ate in silence,letting her mind wander.**

**"Ready?"**

**Kagome jumped and nodded when she realized it was just Miroku asking if she was ready.**

**"Yep!"**

**"Ok then. Let's hit the road." They walked outside and got into Miroku's shiny new purple Lamborghini Gallardo. He turned the key and the motor roared to life. Carefully, he backed out and ten minutes later he was pulling into the school's parkong lot. Kagome got out and looked around at the courtyard and the huge building. "Welcome to Shikon High, cuz." She nodded, as someone called out Miroku's name. Miroku looked around and then grabbed Kagome's wrist, pulling her towards a group of people. He stopped in front of the table right by the parking lot. "Hey guys! This is my cousin Kagome. She's an exchange student from America." "Hey Miroku! Hello Kagome." The table had about seven people at it. **

**A girl with a long, brown hair that was pulled into a high ponytail, brown eyes, and pink eyeshadow, she was wearing jeans, a tight black tanktop, black Nikes, and a black cross necklace.**

**Next to her sat a boy with green eyes, short reddish hair, baggy black jeans, a baggy, green t-shirt, and white Reeboks.**

**Next to him sat an older boy, 'A senior probably.' Kagome figured, with stoic amber eyes, baggy, faded blue jeans, a tight white muscle shirt, silver hair, but what Kagome noticed most was the crescent moon on his forehead and the two sripes across his cheek.**

**Across from him was an older girl, younger than him though, with about shoulder length, brown hair, brown eyes, a bright smile, tight jean mini, and a tight black shirt that read: "Underneath this angel a demon awaits."**

**Beside her was a girl with straight red hair, green eyes, red shorts, a white tanktop, and white flip flops.**

**Beside her sat a guy with long, black hair pulled into a high ponytail, chrystal clear blue eys, baggy blue jeans, a green muscle shirt, and green Nikes.**

**In between him and the first girl sat a boy with short brown hair, brown eyes, a blue t-shirt, blue jeans, and blue Reeboks.**

**"Kags this is Sango Taijai, Shippo Kitsune, Sesshoumaru Takahashi, Rin Shosensu, Ayame Wolfe, Kouga Stanson, and Hojo Tatomie(pronounce it like ya wanna kk?). Hey Hojo scooch over." Hojo scooted over and Miroku, wearing baggy black jeans and a baggy purple t-shirt, sat down next to Sango.**

**"Hi." Kagome looked at all the people, trying to put faces with names which, with her photographic excellent memory, didn't take long. Just long enough for her cousin to grope Sango, get slapped, and cursed.**

**"Hey Kagome. Wanna do me a favor?" Sango huffed.**

**"Sure." Kagome looked at her curiously.**

**She scooted closer to Shippo and said, "Then please come sit next to your cousin."**

**Kagome smiled and walked over, sitting between Sango and Miroku.**

**Sango smiled and looked at Kagome. "Hi! Sango, freshman."**

**"Really?! Omg! Me too!" Kagome was happy. She could tell her and Sango were going to be absolute best friends!**

**"Shippo's a freshamn too, as is Ayame and Hojo."**

**"Awesome!"**

**"Yeah. Your cousin and Kouga are sophmores. Rin's a junior and Sesshy's a senior."**

**"Wench! What'd I tell you about that name?" Sesshomaru scolded emotionlessly.**

**"Aw Fluffy chill. He never shows any emotion."**

**'Shesshy' aka 'Fluffy' grumbled to himself for a minute. Just then a red Viper pulled into the parking lot blaring rock music. The car stopped, the music stopped, and a tall boy resembling Sesshoumaru stepped out. He had amber eyes, long silver hair, baggy, black jeans, and a red wife beater that defined every muscle. As grand as the sight was though, Kagome couldn''t concentrate. Her eyes were drawn to something WAY better than muscles. On top of his head was a pair of fluffy dog ears! They were so adorable!**

**"That's Inuyasha Takahashi. He's a sophmore too. He's also Mr. No-Emotions' brother." Sango nodded toward Sesshoumaru.**

**"Half brother." He corrected. Inuaysha walked up and Miroku high fived him. "Inu, man, wasup?"**

**"Wat up Roku?" He looked at Miroku and noticed a certain girl sitting there. "Who's the new wench? Another fangirl Roku?"**

**Inuyasha and Miroku laughed.**

**"Nah, man. This is my cuz Kagome. She transferred from America. She's a frehman."**

**"Oh. Wasup?"**

**"Hi." Kagome smiled politely.**

**Inuyasha laughed. "Dude! 'Hi?' Man! That's a trip!"**

**Kagome blushed a little. Inuyasha walked over and sat down between Rin and Ayame. "Wasup Rin? Ayame?"**

**"Wasup Inu?" They replied together. They all sat there talking until the bell rang. "OH darn! Sango can you take Kag to the office? PLease? If I'm tardy again I'll get killed!!"**

**"Dude, Roku I'll take her."**

**"Really man?"**

**Inu nodded and Miroku thanked him and ran off to calss. Everyone except Inu and Kag followed.**

**"So, thanks for showing me to the office."**

**"Dude. Whatever. Tell me about yourself."**

**"There's really nothing to tell." Kagome looked down.**

**"Oh. Really?"**

**Kagome nodded and they went to get her schedule.**

************

Math

Lit

Gym

Science

Japanese Origins & Legends

History

FREE PERIOD

**"Kool schedule. You have like all your classes with Sango." Kagome nodded and bent down to put her schedule in her bag. She opened her bag and gasped. "Holy shit!! I tootally forgot I had this! Oh man I'm in big shit if anyone finds out about this!"**

**"What?"**

**"Nothing!" She hurriedly closed her bag.**

**He eyed her suspiciously. "Kagome?"**

**"Ok ok. Truth is... I brought a teddybear with me."**

**"Mmmmhmmmm. Likely. I don't buy it, but ok. Whatever." He showed her to her first hour and then left for his first hour.**

**(A/N: Ok so how you like it?? Reveiw & let me know plz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanx!)**

**[= _alyssa_**


	2. I'm not telling!

_**Chapter 2: I'm not telling!!**_

**Kagome sighed and dropped down onto her bed. She was exhausted!! Shikon High was big and busy!! Miroku popped in. "Hey Kags! Exhausting first day huh?" He chuckled and she just nodded. "OK. Well whatever." He stood and walked to the door. "Hey, before I go, Inu called. He wanted to know what was so important in your book sack. Do I even wanna know?" Kagome paled and shot up. Miroku noticed and started getting a little worried. "Kags? What'd you have?" **

**"No-No-Nothing!" She stammered.**

**"Mmmmmmhmmmmm. Kagome Higurashi. If you don not tell me THIS INSTANT I'll make you pay. What'd you have? Oh and don't give me that teddy bear shit you gave Inu! I know better."**

**"Nothing, Miro GODS!!! Lay off!"**

**"Dude! Chill out! I was just asking. You haven't acted like this since you were out there. Oh no! Kagome tell me you're not!!" He said this last part really fast. Damn he was quick!**

**"Ok! I admit I had one on the plane ride! But it was just morphine! I ached all over!! Miro I'm throwing it out please!!"**

**"You're fucking shooting again aren't you? Aren't you?"**

**"NO!!!"**

**"Kags...I can't believe it!!"**

**"Miro I swear!! I'm not!!!! Please!"**

**She started crying and for some strange reason Miroku knew she wasn't lying. "Ok Kags I believe you. Is that what you had though?"**

**"Yeah. The needle. I tossed it though."**

**"OK. You better not though. You'll be out I swear!"**

**"Understandable Miro."**

**He left and she quickly dried her eyes and got out the diary her mom'd given her before she died. Her father'd died when she was eight. Her mom died when she was twelve. She took up shooting to cope. She gave it up this summer.**

**December 18,2008 8:49pm**

**Today I started Shikon High as a freshman. It was exhausting...to say the least!! I met some cool people that Miro hangs out with. Like, Sango, Shippo, Rin, Ayame, Inuyasha, and some others. Inuyasha's brother, Sesshoumaru, is emotionless so Sango loves teasing him. It's pretty funny. I've also learned that Miro has an obsesssion with groping Sango. Sango slaps him and curses. She hits so hard, yet he seems used to it. Just goes to show how big of a pervert my cuz is! My classes are hard. Adjusting is hard. Making friends is hard. Today in gym a girl named Kikyo Hiromi approached me and informed me that Inuyasha was hers so I'd better stay away and maybe we'd be bffs or something. I just smiled and nodded. A total stuck up bitch. I could tell. I also learned Kikyo has a brother named Naraku Hiromi and that he's super evil!! I had a little morphine on the plane trip and accidentally left the needle in my booksack so today Inuyasha almost found out and he called Miro wanting to know what was up. Miro accused me of shooting again. I'm SO not!! I'm coping and I'll admit it's hard, but I'm NOT reverting back to shooting. I realized when I was shooting I thought I was killing the pain of losing mom, but all I was really doing was hiding from it and killin ME instead! So I stopped and AM NOT going back!!!!!!! Anyway g2g! I'm tired.**

**_Kagome Higurashi_**

**Kagome stopped writing and layed the book on her table. She was so exhausted! She layed back and was knocked out in no time!**

**.........................Awaken.........................**

**It was completely pitch black outside when Kagome awoke. Everything was still and silent. She looked over at the clock. 2:47 am. She had school today. It was Friday thank Jesus. She rolled back over and went to sleep. She tossed and turned a little, but soon fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.**

**.........................Later.........................**

***BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-***

**Kagome slammed her hand down on the clock. "Ughhhhh." She moaned and stood up. She was not liking the school thing. When she was shooting she lived on the streets and did what she wanted when she wanted. She usually woke up around noon, walk around scopin out somewhere to get fucked up, hang out with her group of junkie friends, study a little here and there, get fucked up, go to sleep around 5 am, and start all over again. She shook here head, shaking the memories away as she did so. She wasn't going back. She wasn't reliving that. She walked to the bathroom and began taking a shower. When she was done, she walked back into her room and began digging through one of her numerous boxes of belongings. She might've been a junkie livin on the streets, but she always had clothes and sentimental mementos of her childhood. After not finding what she wanted in that certain box, she moved to another. She went through about five boxes until she found her clothes. She stood and began getting dressed. She was wearing tight, black jeans that were dark at the top and bottom, but faded in the middle. Her shirt was a tight black tank top. Accompanying it was a black choker with a red skull pendant, red nail polish, and black stilettos. She brushed her hair and put it up in a messy ponytail. She looked around her littered floor. **_**'I have GOT to unpack!!! Jeez.'**_**She thought as she looked in the mirror. Her arms disgusted her. There, up and down both her arms, were hideous reminders of her past. She picked up a black hoodie and pulled it over her head. It had a red skull on the front that matched the pendant on her choker. She walked downstairs with tears in her eyes. When she arrived in the kitchen she found Miro sitting there drinking a bottle of water. He was wearing baggy black jeans and a dark, dark purple wife beater. She wasn't hungry so she just sat down and waited for Miro to say "ready". Miro looked up when he heard her sit down. He saw her lay her hands on the table. He looked up and noticed tears threatening to pour from her eyes. He placed a hand on hers. "Kags?"**

**"Hmm?" She asked, not really coming out of her trance.**

**"You OK?" The concern in his voice did it. She snapped out of her trance and shook away the tears. "Yeah. Dandy." She said pasting on a bright smile.**

**"Yeah. Whatever. Ready?" He asked, standing.**

**"Yep." She jumped up, bolted out the door, and plopped down in the car before he could even think about what she was doing. He smiled, shook his head, and walked outside. He climbed into his car and drove to school.**

**.........................At School.........................**

**Miroku parked and they exited the car. Miroku jogged to where the rest of the group was, but Kagome, however, took her time. She arrived just in time to see a very angry Sango storm away from a very unconscious Miroku. She smiled to her self and walked up to the table. "Hey Kagome!"**

**"Hey Sango."**

**"So what's up?"**

**"Nothin. You?"**

**"Nothing."**

**"Hey is my cousin gonna be OK?"**

**"Yeah he'll wake up soon."**

**Just then Inuyasha pulled up in his red Viper blaring rock music. As the day before, he stopped, the music stopped, and he got out. He walked over and stopped by Miroku. He turned towards the table. "Sango, do I even need to ask?" He asked pointing to the unconscious Miroku. Sango shook her head and Inuyasha laughed and walked over to the table. He sat down in between Sango and Hojo. They were all sitting in the same order as yesterday, except Kagome who was sitting beside Sesshoumaru. She felt uneasy the moment he sat down. **_**'If he asks questions, then everyone's gonna ask questions. If I just get up and walk off with some lame excuse, they'll think I'm hiding something. Hmmm. Maybe he wont say anything.'**_**She knew he would though because he was already about to. His eyes were full of question as he opened his mouth to speak. She wasn't going to let him have the chance to bring up her painful past. She cut him off before he even began. "Excuse me guys. I just remembered I've gotta talk to the counselor about something. I'll see y'all later." They all looked at her weird, but nodded and said OK. She stood and hurried into the building. **

**Inuyasha stared dumbfounded for a second, but regained composure and hurried off after her. He found her wandering around the main office. "Hey! Counselor's office is the other way!" He called. She froze.**

**"Thanks." She said briefly and turned to walk the other way. **

**He walked after her. "Hey! Where are you going?"**

**"Counselor's office. Didn't you here? I have to talk to her."**

**"Yeah right,Kagome!" He grabbed her wrist and turned her around so that she faced him. "You're just looking for an excuse not to be around me. I can smell it and see it. Fear's written all over your eyes. What're you so scared of?"**

**"Nothing." She looked away.**

**"I can smell that you're lying." He turned her head to where it faced him. "What's this all about?? You can tell me ya know?" Tears welled up. **

**"I'm not telling you."**

**"Does this have anything to do with what was in your bag yesterday? And by the way I still wanna know what that **_**REALLY **_**was." She closed her eyes briefly and when she opened them he was almost knocked back by the force of the amount of sadness hidden in her chocolate brown depths. **

**"Inuyasha,this is my problem. Not yours. Please, let me deal with it by myself." She snatched her wrist away and ran outside. She ran to the parking lot and found Miro's car. She leaned against it and let the tears flow. She couldn't hold them in anymore. She sank to the ground and shook with each sob. "Kagome!" Shit! He'd found her.**

**"What do you want?! I'm not telling you!!" She choked on each word. He helped her up. "Come on." He opened the door to the back seat and sat down. He pulled her onto his lap and let her cry on his shoulder while he pet her hair. When she finally stopped crying, she sat up and looked at him. "Inuyasha?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Why? Why are you so nice? You don't even know me. And I refuse to tell you my problems. Yet you still wanna help me. Why?"**

**"I don't know. I guess that's just the way I am." He wiped the tears away and she stood up, as did he. "Man, I really don't feel like going in there." She wined. He smirked.**

**"Then come on." He said leading her to his Viper. She got in and he drove her home.**

**.........................Miro and Kag's House.........................**

**He walked in behind her and closed the door. "Would you like anything?" She asked. He shook his head and sat down on the sofa. She sat down next to him and faced him. He faced her. Then Inuyasha broke the silence. "Kagome. Why won't you tell me? I only wanna help."**

**She looked away from him. "Inuyasha. Please. I can't tell you."**

**"Why not?!" He yelled.**

**"Because! You don't wanna hear it! And even if you did, you'd just criticize me and I don't wanna hear THAT!" She replied, just as hotly.**

**He straed at her. "Kagome. I'd never criticize you. Please?"**

**"No. And that's final." She said firmly.**

**He gave an exasperated sigh and threw his hands up. "Fine!"**

**She looked down at her hands, then stood. "Inuyasha. I'm tired. I'm gonna go take a nap."**

**"Fine. I'm gonna stay here and watch tv."**

**"Fine." **

**She walked upstairs and into her room, softly closing the door. She laid on her bed, but didn't fall asleep. She heard the tv. Then a couple hours later she heard the door open and shut. She heard Miro and Inu talkin. She heard the door open and close again. She sighed and walked downstairs. She found Miro sitting on the couch reading a magazine. "Hey Miro!" She ran over and gave him a hug. "Hey Kags. Listen. Inu told me about your breakdown. Are you ok?"**

**"Yeah. He was just houndin me and it was too much for mee to handle, I guess. I'm fine now."**

**"OK." He gave her a hug and went back to his magazine. She went back upstairs. She stood in front of the mirror and looked at her reflection. She looked like a model so why did she feel like shit? She took the hoodie off and studied her arms. The marks were as clear as day. **_**'Mom. Why'd you leave us?! Why'd you do that? Why did **_**I****_ do _this_?'_****She thought, rubbing her arms. She shuddered and turned away. She slipped her hoodie back on and walked over to one of her numerous boxes. She started unpacking.**

**.........................That Night.........................**

**By 11:30 pm she had unpacked EVERYTHING! She was EXHAUSTED!! She collapsed on the bed and reached for her diary. **

**December 19,2008 11: 33 pm**

**Omg!! I just unpacked ALL my boxes!! I didn't know I had that much junk! Whew. I am exhausted! Even more exhausted than I was yesterday after starting high school. Today, as expected, Inuyasha asked about the needle. I told him it was my problem, not his, please let me deal with it, but he kept on. So, It got to me. I ran out to Miro's car and broke down. He came out and let me cry on his shoulder while he pet my hair. He smelled so nice! Then he drove me home in his car. It was sweet, but it ticked me off because he asked me again. I told him I WAS NOT telling him and he got mad. Well anyway, g2g I'm about to fall asleep writing, I'm so exhausted!**

**_Kagome Higurashi_**

**She put the diary back in her nightstand drawer and went to sleep. Her sleep was haunted by flashbacks and nightmares of her past.**

**(A/N: So how do u like it????????????? review please & let me know!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, if you like this story and haven't checked out my other ones , Rocker Can Love Too & The Camping Trip, then you might wanna. Also, I'm starting a new song fic. It'll be a one shot so I'll let you know when that's up in case you wanna check it out! well tht's all ttyl! AND PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)**

**[= _alyssa_ **


	3. More To The Story

****

_Chapter 3: More To The Story._

She bolted up, breathing heavily. She was covered from head to toe in a cold sweat and she couldn't sleep peacefully, no matter how hard she tried. She tossed and turned and the horrifying images from her past made her sick. Her throat was dry and felt like it was closing. _'Might as well get a drink of water.' She stood and immediately regretted it. Her head throbbed and her legs were unsteady. She bared with it though and made her way to the bathroom. She opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed her aspirin then got a glass of water. She popped the pills into her mouth and took a drink of the water. She looked at her reflection. __'Shit! I look like shit.' She turned around and made her way back to her room. She felt dizzy as hell. She grabbed the nightstand and tried to steady herself. _

"You OK?"

She jerked her head up at the familiar voice.

"Inuyasha? When'd you get here? What brings you to my room?"

"Yeah. Around 11:45. Roku was bored and wanted to know if I waned to crash. So, I said yeah. And, I sensed your restlessness and smelled your sweat. You OK?"

Kagome looked up at him. He stood there in nothing but his grey sweatpants. She had to admit he had a hot chest, but her head hurt too bad to adore his muscular chest, so, she let it pass.

"Yeah I'm fine."

Speaking made her head throb until it was unbearable. She set the water down and grabbed the sides of her head. BIG mistake. She felt so dizzy.

"You don't look like your OK."

Inuyasha walked over and sat down on the bed.

"OK. So, I lied. So what?"

"Shame shame. Didn't your mom teach you not to lie?"

"Oh like you never lie!" She snapped, instantly regretting it.

"I do, but that doesn't necessarily make it right. Haven't you ever heard of 'Do as I say, not as I do'?"

"Yeah yeah. Used to be Mom's favorite saying." She couldn't help the tears that welled up at the thought of her mom.

"Kagome?"

"What?"

"What's wrong?"

"Just thinking about my parents."

"You miss em, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't you call em or something?"

"Can't."

"Why not?"

"Dead." She whispered that one word so softly that even his demon senses barely caught it. But he'd caught it, none-the-less.

"And here all this time I thought we were completely different."

"What'dya mean?" She looked at him, ignoring the pounding that threatened to knock her on the floor.

"Well, since you were honest, I'll be honest too. My parents are dead too."

She looked at him and made her way slowly to the bed and sat down.

"I don't plan on goin' back to sleep, so apparently I have all night. Dish."

"If I dish, you gotta dish."

"OK. You first though."

"OK. Well, my dad died when I was born. He had some problems with this guy that was totally in love with my mom. This guy was pissed about a human being with a demon and planned on killing me and my mom for 'betraying him'. Whatever. Anyway, my father told my mom to jet and she did and both him and this phyco fuck stalker died battling. well, my mom was pretty tore up, but focused on being the best mom she could. She cared for me and my half brother like we were the only things she had left. Then, when I was fourteen, my mom died in a drive by. Some stupid thugs totally missed their target and instead the bullet landed in Mom's chest. That night we went to the hospital and she told Sesshoumaru to care for me. Then she died. Our head butler Myouga became our gaurdian, so we didn't have to go to foster care or nothing. So, I've spent the last four years with my stupid half brother who hates me as my only family. Of course, I hate him too, so, I mean who cares? Anyway, there. I dished. Your turn."

She took a second and then sighed. She'd tell him how her parents died. Yeah, she'd tell him. She'd just secretly leave out the part about her addiction and everything.

"OK. Well, my dad died in a car crash when I was eight. Then one day a letter came from some guys, for Mom. My dad owed em cash. $60,000 to be exact and they wanted it all and they wanted it then. If they didn't get it, and I quote, 'they'd blow her pretty little brains out all over the pavement'. Well Mom was struggling to take care of me anyway. She didn't have that kinda money so we moved around and then one day they found us. Mom was at the grocery store. I was alone. So, I sat there and watched movies, bored to death! Then I heard a scream. I looked out the window and there were two men pointing guns at Mom. She dropped the groceries and raised her hands. They screamed about their money and she screamed she didn't have it. They shot her and one of em told the other to find the girl, being me. I hid in a closet until I was sure they were gone. I knew they'd look for me so, I cut my hair, wore contact lenses, and even died my hair. Then I left that house and lived on the streets until this summer. I got fed up and called Miro. He said of course I could stay with him. I mean, I'd satyed with him before when I was like fourteen at the family beach house. I needed a getaway. Ya know? Well, anyway, there you have it."

He sighed and leaned back against a post on the bed.

"That's it?"

"Yep."

**She leaned against the wall. _'Oh no. There's much more! Nice remix though. Sounds perfect when you leave out the shameful parts. Leave out the fact you only came here 'cause you wanted outta shootin'. Leave out the fact you left the beachhouse to get fucked up and couldn't stand to go back so you left a note and ditched. Yeah. Nice. He doesn't need to know all that. So what? Ya remixed it a little. Who cares?'_**

**"Guess we have more in common then we know huh?" His voice broke her out of her thoughts.**

**"Yeah. Guess so."**

**"Here I thought we were so different. Guess we ain't after all."**

**_'You have no idea how different we are!'_ She thought, but replied, "Yeah. Guess we ain't so different after all."**

**"Yep." He yawned and stood up. "Well I'm going back to bed. You cool?"**

**"Yeah. Aspirin helps."**

**"Careful. It's addictive ya know?"**

**"Yeah."**

**He left and she slid down under the covers. _'Trust me Inuyasha. An addiction to aspirin is nothing compared to what I've been through. If only you knew the real story.'_ She lay there and drifted off into a dreamless, yet restless, sleep.**

**(A/N: Heyyyy....sooooooooooo? How was it?????? I know I know. It's short!!!!! Sorry!!!!!! It was three and a half pages!! Yet it's still so goshdang short!!!!! Grawrrrrrrr!!!!! lol...Anywho...I've got big plans for this story!! So just wait and see.......... I'll update ASAP!!!! Swear!!!!!! Welll....reveiw please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh & btw[before I forget] thanx Mom for the idea for the chapter! Yeah, I had writer's block[damn you writer's block!!] [lol] so my mom kinda helped me out! REVEIWS PPLZ REVEIWS!!! PLLLZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! With that said, ttyl!)**

**[= _alyssa_**


	4. Time Heals All Wounds NOT!

****

_Chapter 4: Time Heals All Wounds...NOT!!!_

Kagome sat in the bleachers bored stiff. It was third hour gym and the sensei was droning on and on and on and ON about the rules of volleyball. She looked over towards the boys' section. Everybody else looked just as bored as she was. She searched for Inuyasha and found him sitting in the corner, inconspicuously listening to his ipod. She smiled to her self. It'd been two months since the night at her house and they'd spent it getting closer and closer. She'd debated and debated and then debated some more and finally decided she'd tell Inuyasha about her old addiction. It didn't feel right keepin' it from him when he was so honest with her about EVERYTHING! She inconspicuously pulled out her Blackberry and texted him.

.........................Inu.........................

He was sittin there drownin old man Totosai out with the beautiful sound of "Lollipop:Lil' Wayne" blarin from his ipod when he got a text. He pulled out his LG Shine and looked at the screen. "Incoming Message:Kag" flashed across the screen. He opened the text and read it:

"Hey Inu!! Bored stiff yet? lol i am...MEETING: ur car...lunch...i needa tlk 2 u! iz imprtnt!!" (imprtnt= important!) He replied back and slipped his phone back into his pocket.

.........................Kag.........................

She jumped slightly as her Blackberry vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out and read Inu's reply:

"hey kags! yesss...lol srry! k c ya then."

She looked over at Inuyasha and smiled. He nodded is head towards her.

"OK EVERYONE! TO THE NETS!!!"

Everyone went to the nets and enjoyed a game of volleyball.

.........................Lunch:Inu's Car.........................

Kagome leaned against Inuyasha's car and awaited his arrival nervously. Was she really ACTUALLY gonna do this?! YES! She had to...now was no time to chicken!

"Kags!!!"

She looked up and saw Miro comin towards her. What did he want?

"Hey." He stopped in front of her.

"Hey Miro. What's up?"

"Nothin much. Just wanted to find you. Sango said you should come hang out."

"I'm waitin for Inu."

"Oh? Really? May I ask why?"

"I decided-" She was cut off by "Paper Planes: M.I.A." playing, signifying she had a text.

She fished her phone outta her booksack and looked at the flashing screen that read: "Incoming Message:Inu". She opened the text and read:

"can i get a raincheck? kikyo needs 2 c me. says iz imprtnt."

she replied:

"*sigh* i guess...just asap kk? mine rlly iz super imprtnt!"

"OK. Sorry Miro. You were saying?"

"No. You were tellin me why you was waitin on Inu."

"Oh yeah! Well, I decided to tell him."

"Tell him? I don't quite follow Kags."

She gave him the 'come-on!-are-you-serious?' look.

"Miro! Come on!!"

He thought about it and suddenly it hit him. Hard!

"You're gonna tell him?! Are you crazy!!??"

"Nope. Just honest."

"OK. Whatever. Yo life."

"Well, not today. Kinky-hoe needed him so he took a raincheck."

"Ohhhh. Wanna come with us then??"

"I guess I've got nothin better to do!"

"Whatever!"

"You know I love ya cuz!"

He laughed and they went to the table.

.........................A Week Later.........................

Kagome sighed as her teacher told her she had lunch detention for sleeping during her lecture. She pulled out her phone and texted Inu for the millionth time.

"RC?"

"y?"

"stupid lit. sensei gave me a lunchy(lunch detention)."

"oh. y?"

"sleepin durin lecture."

"oh ok. kool...RC granted."

"thnx!"

"no prob."

Kagome put her phone away and laid her head down and went back to sleep. Might as well enjoy it since she had a lunchy because of it!

*RIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG*

She stood and went to gym. As usual her and Inu texted while Totosai went on and on and ON!

"heyy... wen u want ur RC kags?"

"idk...how bout afterskool:prkin lot:ur car?"

"cant...kikyo:mall=me:mall: *pow pow*"

"lol..kk..then tomorrow:lunch:ur car?"

"cant babe..i got a lunchy"

"y?"

"callin kaede a hag"

"oh. stupid!"

"heyy!!"

"lol"

Totosai said hit the nets so they paused their text converstaion.

.........................Three Weeks Later.........................

Kagome stood, leaning against Inu's car, waiting for him to show up. Truth be told, she was actually surprised to see him walk up. They'd been playin the raincheck game for three weeks.

"Hey Kags!!"

"INU!"

"I'm finally in person."

"Yeah. Took long enough."

"Yeah. Well what's this really important announce-"

He got a text. He pulled his phone out and looked at the screen.

"Incoming Message: Kinky-Hoe"

The Kinky-Hoe thing was Kagome's doing. He opened the text and read:

"hey inu-poo!!! come 2 tha library asap...i'm bored stiff!"

"Kags?"

"Kinky-Hoe?"

"How'd ya know?"

"Go."

"Sure?"

"Uh-huh! Just another round of the 'raincheck game'."

"I'll get a raincheck. Promise!!"

"Kay."

She went to hang with Sango, Miro, and the rest of the group.

She plopped down and sighed.

"What's up Kags?"

"Huh? Oh. Nothin Sango."

"Inu take another raincheck?"

"Yeah Miro. Kinky-Hoe said he was needed in the library ASAP!"

"This is bullshit!"

"You're tellin me!"

.........................Month Later:Lit. Class.........................

Sensei Kumaro was going on and on about the Romeo and Juliet pretest tomorrow, but Kags wasn't listening. She was textin Inu under the table.

"heyyy...we rlly gotta stop da rc game. iz annoyin!"

"i no...btw cant make it tonite...hate 2 say dis but...RC?"

"y?"

"kinky's dads cmpny thngy"

"granted!"

"thnx!! how bout 2mrrow:afterskool:ur house:NO INTERUPTIONS no matter wat? k?"

"kk! sounds awesome! so u rllyy gotta go to kinky's dads cmpny thng?"

"*yawn* *sigh* *powpow* YES! save me?"

"cant dogboy."

"hey hey!"

"jk jk"

"better b"

"lol g2g"

"lol...k...diddo"

She put away her phone as the bell started ringing. School wasn't such a drag. YEAH RIGHT!

.........................Gym.........................

As usual, Kagome pulled out her phone and texted Inu.

"hey"

"what the fuck u wnt bitch?"

"wat the hell inu? tude much?"

"no this is 'kinky' bitch! wat the fuck u wnt?"

"nev mind kinky-hoe"

"watev stop textin my man bitch!"

"tude much? & ill txt who i wnt wen i wnt."

"FUCK U!"

"no thnx. my door dnt swng tht way...thts u hoe!"

She put her phone away and hit the nets.

.........................After School.........................

Kagome was walking down the hallway towards the parking lot when she felt someone bump into her. She stumbled and landed against something hard. She looked up into clear blue eyes and realized she'd stumbled into Kouga. "Sorry," she apologized and turn around to see who bumped into her. She was disgusted to see the face of Kinky-Hoe.

"Sorry, oh wait! No I'm not!"

Kagome was furious and disgusted. She wanted to shove Kikyo off of a cliff. Instead, she settled for just knockin' the freak outta Kinky-Hoe.

"What the hell was that for?"

She spun around and saw Inuyasha standing there looking from her to the unconscious Kikyo.

"Ask your girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? What are you talkin about?"

"Whatever."

She stormed off.

"What was that all about?"

"Well, I'd say it was because you pissed her off,mutt."

Inu looked up and noticed Kouga for the first time. He was leaned against the wall.

"Shut up wolf!"

"Watch your mouth, dog face!"

Kouga walked up to Inu.

"Yeah? Watcha gonna do?"

"You know what you're not worth my time."

"Yeah, whatever. That's what I thought. Just stay away from Kagome wolf."

"Why mutt?"

"Because, she's my friend and I don't wanna see you hurt her like you hurt a certain blonde haired girl in Jr. High."

"What are you talkin about? What blonde haired girl?"

"Kaori!! Ya know? The one that had to change shools because of you?!"

"Ohhh. Her. Who cares about that slut?"

"I do! That 'slut' happened to be my cousin!"

"Well, whatever. She was a ho."

"That's it!!!"

Inuyasha was about to deck the freak outta Kouga when Kouga just turned and walked off.

"Ughhhhh!! What's with everyone and just walking off?! Stupid wolf!!"

He then remembered Kikyo. "Shit!"

He walked over, scooped her up, and headed toward his car.

.........................Kag.........................

She was walking towards Miro's car when she realized she didn't feel like going home or riding with her cousin. She turned and walked the other way, toward Sango's car. When she got there Sango was just unlocking her door.

"Hey Sango!"

Sango turned around and smiled. "Hey Kags."

"What's up?"

"Nothin much. You?"

"Nothin. Look can we go get a soda or something?"

"Why?"

"I don't feel like goin home or riding with Miro, for that matter."

"OK. Hop in."

Kagome nodded and jumped in the passenger's seat. Sango got in and sped off toward Wacdonalds.

.........................Wacdonalds.........................

Sango looked at Kagome across the table.

"OK. So, Inu's mad at you because you decked Kinky-Hoe?"

"Yeah."

Kagome'd just finished telling Sango what'd happened.

"OK."

"Yeah. I can't complain though. It felt so good to deck that bitch. I just wish Inu wasn't mad. I mean I know she's his girlfriend and all, but she'd be OK."

"Kags. They're not going out." Sango laughed, slightly amused.

"What? I thought, I mean, then why does he drop everything to do what she wants?"

"I don't know."

"You mean they're not dating? She's not his girlfriend?"

"Yepp."

"Oh." That was all she could say. That would explain why he was so confused when she told him to ask his girlfriend.

"Yeah. Well ready to go?"

"Yeah. I guess."

They stood and walked out.

.........................Next Day: Kag's House.........................

Kagome was sitting on the couch watching tv when someone knocked on the door. She walked over and opened the door, revealing a slightly ticked Inuyasha. "Inuyasha. Hey."

"Hey."

He walked in and sat down on the couch.

"So, what's your really important, definately long awaited announcement?"

She closed the door and sat down as well. "Right now, I don't want to talk about that. Let's talk about you and Kinky-Hoe. Are yall dating?"

"What!!?? No!"

"Then why do you always drop everything you're doing for what she wants you to do?"

"Because I feel like I owe it to her."

"Why?"

"It goes way back. When my dad died, my mom couldn't get to the funds. Well Kikyo's dad was an attorney and my dad's best friend and he helped my mom out for about a year until we could get everything straightened out. If it wasn't for him me and Sesshomaru would've had to go to Foster Care because Mom wouldn't have been able to take care of us."

"Oh."

"OK. _Now _what was your big announcement?"

"Look, it was nothin."

"You said it was important. What was it?"

"Nothin! It _was_ important, but it's not any more."

"What do you mean?"

"Inu! what's up?"

They turned to look at Miro.

"Just talkin with your complicated, stubborn cousin."

"Oh."

"Well, if you two will excuse me, I've got a headache so, I'm going to my room to lie down."

"Whatever! Headache my ass! Kagome talk to me!"

"No! I'm going upstairs!!"

She left and went upstairs to her room and, as she said, layed down, falling asleep instantly.

(A/N: TA DA!!!!!! Yayyyyy!!!!! I'm doneeee...woohoo! well REVEIWS PLZ!!!)

[= _alyssa_


	5. UPLOAD!

**_I hate to do this but I had to take this time to say that this story is completely finished and I am working on a sequel...I'll also be picking up with my other stories as well!!...However, it'll be awhile before I can upload... I lost intrernet sooo... I'm using my aunt's computer right now!!... but I will upload as SOOn as I get internet.. ASAP!!!\_**

**__alyssa nicole bitchez__**


	6. Meetin New People Never Hurts

**__**

Chapter 5:Meetin New People Never Hurts...

"Hey!"

Kouga stopped and turned around. Kagome ran up and stopped in front of him.

"Hey. Kouga right?"

"Yeah. Sorry but, your name escapes me. What might it be again?"

"It's Kagome. Kagome Higurashi."

"Yeah. You're the new chick. Roku's cuz. Sorry. Never have been good with names."

"It's ok. I've never been too well with 'em myself."

"Yes, but, I don't know how _your _name managed to escape. Your so beautiful. You'd think I'd remember."

She blushed slightly.

"Awww. That's sweet Kouga."

"Thank you. Would you like to catch a movie tonight? Say seven?"

"You're welcome and I'd love that. Seven it is."

"Cool. I'll see ya then."

"Cool. Well, hey could you do me a favor?"

"Sure. What would that be?"

"Tell the group I had to talk to the lit. sensei about something on the homework and I'll catch 'em later? My cousin'll flip if I don't show without an excuse."

"Sure. I'll tell 'em."

"Thanks. I owe ya one."

"Just consider the movies tonight my one."

"Cool."

She gave him a quick hug and ran off to catch up with the lit. sensei.

Kouga walked over to the group.

"Hey Kouga."

"Hey Roku."

"Have you seen my cuz?"

"Yeah. Just now. She said to tell y'all she had to catch the lit. sensei about somethin on the homework and that she'd catch y'all later."

"Oh ok cool."

"Yeah. Hey Roku, can I talk to you over here for a sec.?"

"Yeah dude. What's up?"

They jogged over to a tree away from the group.

"Well,ya know how the group rags on me about bein' a playa, but uh, I met this girl recently, and uh, I'm takin her to the movies tonight."

"Well, have you nailed her yet?"

"No!"

"Well, dude, cool. So who is this mystery chick?"

"Ummm, I think it better we don't discuss that." Kouga looked real nervous.

"It better not be Sango, I'll kick your ass!"

"It's not! No, not Sango. God, we're cool, but not like that man! Jeez!"

"Then who is it?"

Kouga took a deep breath and mumbled something.

"Come again?I didn't catch ya man."

He took a deeper breath and looked ready to die.

"It's Kagome."

"My cousin Kagome?"Miroku was calm. TOO calm.

Kouga looked deathly scared, he couldn't speak, so he just nodded.

"Dude I'll kill your ass!" Miroku was more than a little pissed.

The group watched him jump on Kouga. Kouga was trying to calm him down, but he was just like wailing Kouga.

"Miroku!" Sango rushed over and broke up the fight. The two guys stood up and Sango stood in between them.

"Man, chill out!" She screamed. "What's this all about?"

"Tell her Kouga."

"Man, now see? Why ya gotta be like that? See I was mature and man enough to come to you and tell you, and you gotta act like that?"

"Yeah I gotta act like that! I'll kill you if you hurt her!"

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe, just maybe, for once in my life, I'm trying to change?"

"No. It never did occur to me because IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!"

"Dude, Come on. See? See why I don't talk to you man? Because you get worked up about nothing!"

"So now my cousin's nothing huh? I'd kick your ass if Sango wasn't right there!"

Sango decided to end this. "SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU! What's this all about? And what about Kagome?"

"HE, that no-good womanizing jerk of playa over there is taking my cousin to the movies tonight, he says! Oh, but see if I let her walk out that house!"

"Dude, she's a big girl. She can handle herself! And it's only the MOVIES! For cryin out loud!"

"But you forget Kouga, I'm your friend and I know your women skills and trust me I shall not let you take my cousin to the MOVIES!"

"Ya know what? Screw this! Screw you, screw ALL OF THIS! I'm gonna take Kagome out and like it or not, you can't stop me! Nothing'll happen. I'm not as bad as you think!"

With that Kouga walked in the building and Miroku stormed over to the tree to do some thinking. Sango walked back over to the table, but didn't participate in the group conversation about Kouga and Kagome. She just watched Miroku fuming by the tree. He was currently punching it and mumbling curses. Deciding she'd talk to him, she stood and walked over and stopped beside him.

"Miro?"

"Sango, please."

"Miroku."

"What?" He stopped banging up the tree and turned around facing her.

"Well, I thought I'd just talk to you."

'What's there to talk about?"

"Miro come on. Don't play. You know very well what I'm talking about!"

"Sango,no. I refuse to talk about it."

"Why?!"

"Because I don't wanna yell at you."

"Ya know what? I'm yelling at you so you have all right to yell back!"

"OK! WANT ME TO YELL? HERE I'M YELLING!"

"THANK YOU! NOW TALK TO ME!"

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY?"

"EXPLAIN WHY YOU'RE HAVING THIS HUGE ASS FIT!"

"OK! I always looked after Kagome. Always. I always promised Aunty that if something ever happened, I'd take care of Kagome. I wouldn't let her get hurt. And that's exactly what's gonna happen if she goes out with him. I know her better than anyone. She doesn't say yes to a date unless she's really interested in someone. He'll just butter her up, nail her, and dump her flat, like he does all the other girls. That'll crush her. Sango, I broke my promise once before, and I'm not doing it again. I'm not."

He walked toward the parking lot.

"Damn it Miroku!" She ran after him. When she caught up to him he was at his car shutting his trunk. He had a look of pure evil determination, a look that said don't stop me 'cause I'm gonna anyway, and was holding a lead baseball bat. As much as she wanted to, she didn't listen to the look.

"Miroku, what're ya gonna do?"

"Can't take her out without his peice of shit car, now can he?"

"Miroku NO!"

Sadly, she was too late. Miroku walked up to Kouga's Dodge truck and started beating the sides.

"OK MIROKU! I THINK THAT'S ENOUGH! LOOK, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO GO PHSYCO WHEN HE _DOES_ HURT HER! NOT NOW! STOPP!!!"

"Sango, I can't stop! I'm not gonna give him the chance to hurt her!"

The bell started ringing and Sango screamed some more and finally,Miroku stopped. He walked to his car, threw the baseball bat down on the seat, and jogged to homeroom. Sango shook her head and went to her homeroom. When she walked in she scanned the room for Kagome. She wanted to warn her that her cousin was on a rampage. She found her and walked over and sat down beside her.

"Hey Sango!"

"Hey. Kagome, listen we need to talk."

"OK, about what?"

"Miro."

"He grope you again?"

"No. I can handle that."

"So I've noticed. Quite a few lumps on his head. Curtesy of _you_."

"Anyway, do ya mind?"

"Oh of course. You were saying?"

"I thought I'd warn you that Miro's-"

"OK CLASS! EVERYONE QUIET! BEGIN WORKING!"

Sango was cut off by the Math Sensei ordering everyone to shut up and get busy. Kagome turned around, as did Sango, and Sango texted her.

"hey....meet me after skool:prkin lot:my car....kk?"

"kk"

.........................Sango's Car.........................

Kagome jogged over to Sango, who was waiting by her car.

"Hey Sango. Watcha wanna talk about?"

"Hey Kags. I wanna talk about you and K-"

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Sango was cut off by someone screaming. The two girls exchanged curious glances and ran towards the comotion, which was coming from the direction of Miro's car. When they got there, Kouga had Miroku pinned against the car. They shoved through the crowd that was beginning to form. When they got closer, Miroku'd shoved Kouga back and they were at each other tooth and nail. Kagome and Sango ran over and started trying to break up the fight. Sango pulled Miroku away while Kagome pushed Kouga back. Once they were seperated Sango moved away, behind Miroku and Kagome got in the middle. She was going to find out what this was all about.

"WHAT IS IT WITH YOU TWO?!"

"THAT PUSSY BITCH OVER THERE BEAT THE SHIT OUTTA MY TRUCK!"

"Kagome, move."

"Miro, I will NOT!"

"MOVE!"

He lunged at Kouga and Sango and Kagome seperated them again.

"WILL YOU KNOCK IT OFF! WHAT IS THIS ALL ABOUT ANYWAY?"

"Tell her Kouga."

"OK. I will. Kagome, your stubborn ass cousin over there doesn't want you to go to the movies with me tonight. I was cool and went to him and was gonna tell him and he flipped!"

"THAT'S WHAT THIS IS ABOUT?"

"YES! Kagome, get in the car we're leaving."

"No."

"What? Get. In. The. Car. Now!"

"No."

"Kagome Higurashi!"

"No. You are not my mom. You are not my dad. I'm 15 I can handle myself. If I don't wanna get in the car I won't get in the car. Just like, if I wanna go with Kouga to the movies, I'll go with Kouga to the movies. You can't stop me. Get it?"

"Technically, I can stop you. You're living under my roof. I'm responsible for you. Legally, I can, and, if it comes to it, I will. Get it? Now, get in the car."

"No."

"Miroku I'll take her home."

"OK Sango. Fine. Whatever."

With that Miroku got in the car and drove off, Kouga gave Kagome a quick hug and left as well, and Kagome and Sango got in Sango's car.

"Is that what you wanted to warn me about? That my cousin was being a total dick?"

"Yeah. Kagome, ya have to understand Kouga. Ya can't be pissed at your cousin."

"Yeah. Well, I don't think I'll understand him unless I get to know him. And I'm not pissed. Oh nooooo. I'm not pissed, I'm WAY beyond pissed! He has NO buisness telling me what I can and can't do. NONE!"

"He's just lookin' out for ya, granted he doesn't have the best way of showing it, but he's just tryin to keep ya from gettin hurt."

"So now you're on his side?"

"No. I'm not on anyone's side. I see your point, but I also see his. And you are both wrong. He's gotta take into perspective how you feel about this and you've gotta take into perspective that he cares and he's just watchin out for ya."

"Trust me, Sango. I know my cousin. And I know he doesn't give a shit."

"Really? Ya really think so? Well, Kagome, maybe ya don't know as much as ya think. All he could say while beatin the shit outta Kouga's truck, was that he wasn't going to let him hurt ya."

"What makes Kouga so bad? Huh? He seems pretty cool to me."

"Yeah, well like I said earlier, ya gotta understand Kouga."

"What's so bad about him really?"

"OK. Wanna know? Well, for one he's a womanizer. Two, he's a man-ho. And three, he's a total ass. After he nails ya he'll dump ya flat, call ya a ho, and flaunt his new 'victim' in your face. We're his friends Kags, we know him. No offense, but ya just got here. Ya don't exactly have the best understanding of people. And you're almost as hot-headed as your cousin. So when people try to explain it to you, you blow up. Chillax. Ready?"

"Yeah."

Sango cranked the car and drove Kagome home. Kagome asked her in, but Sango declined. Kagome went inside and was determined to make up with her cousin, who she found on the sofa. He looked up when he heard her slam the door. He'd had some time to cool down and was determined to be civil and talk calmly with her.

"Hey Miro."

"Hey Kags."

"Look, we need to talk."

"So I'd say we do. Have a seat."

She sat down on the sofa and faced him. "Look, Sango said some things that made alotta sense. As she pointed out, I don't really know Kouga, but, as I pointed out, I'm not gonna know him unless I get to know him. She explained to me that he's an asshole of a womanizing man-ho, but I wanna take my own risks. I'm still gonna go to the movies, but we'll keep it just friends. As Sango said, we're both hot-headed and we don't look at each other's sides. I gotta look at how you feel about this, and I'm trying, but you gotta look at how I feel about this, too. Neither one of us took the time to talk about it. At least, he was man enough to come to you. We coulda hid it, but we didn't 'cause we wanted you to know. We didn't want it to seem like ya know, we was hidin it. We're just friends."

He was silent for a minute, but finally replied. "Kags, Sango was right. I'm tryin to see your, and his, side of this, but all that runs through my head when I think about it is, I promised Aunty I wouldn't let you get hurt. I broke the promise once, but I'm tryin to make it better. I'm tryin. I'm lettin ya stay with me, I'm keepin ya off the streets, and I'm tryin everything else I can think of because I love ya, little cuz. This guy, he's no good for ya. He'll hurt you and I know he will because I know him. He's like that. He cares about noone, but himself. Kags, I can't stop ya, but I can say I wish ya wouldn't."

"I love ya too Miro. We cool?"

"Yeah. We're cool. Now, go upstairs and get dressed. Oh, and please fix your hair. It's all messy."

"I'll make that number one on my list. Thanks."

"Welcome. Now shoo. Quit pestering me."

"Whatever." She laughed and went upstairs to get ready. She was wearing a cute black tanktop that had "I walk in breakin necks,Turnin ya man into ya ex." in neon pink letters and outlined in white, tight blue jeans, black stilettos, and a well-fitting white Aeropostale hoodie. She wasn't wearing any make-up, no need to, and she'd just finished putting her hair into a high ponytail when she heard Inu downstairs screaming, "WHERE IS SHE?" She stood up and went downstairs. When she entered the livingroom Inu was tossing his jacket on the couch. He turned and faced her.

"There you are."

"What's up Inuyasha?"

"Don't 'what's up Inuyasha?' me! What's this I hear about you and Kouga?"

"It's just a friendly trip to the movies and why do you care? None of your buisness."

"Your cousin called and told me and I agree with him. You and Kouga? Not happening!"

"You're not my dad!"

"Damn right I'm not, but I _am _your friend and I _do _care! Ya know ya shouldn't do this."

"I know I _shouldn't_, but I'm _gonna_. Inuyasha I understand you care, but I gotta do somethin'. I gotta meet new people. Understand?"

"Yeah. Kagome, just do me a favor please? Just don't get too close. I can't go through that again. I'll kill him. I had to watch my cousin crumble because of him. Poor Kaori, she changed her appearance so that her _own mom_ didn't recognize her and moved completely away. Please, _please_, for _me_, be careful?"

"I will. This is just a friendly thing. Just me gettin out there. Meeting new people, trying new things. My life's never really been _normal_. I wanna have fun for a change. I'm NOT gonna get close. I promise. K?"

"K."

He gave her a hug, which she returned, and the door bell rang. Kagome answered it and Kouga stepped inside.

"Hey Kouga."

"Yes. Hello, Kouga."

Kagome gave them both the be-nice-you-promised look and walked into the kitchen for her purse.

Miro came forward. "Look man, I'm sorry about your truck and everything, and so is Inu, and uh, I guess what we're tryin to say is for Kagome's sake, let's put this aside. Right Inu?" Inuyasha nodded. "Whatcha say man? We cool?"

"Yeah. We're cool. Oh, and don't worry bout the truck man. I got it fixed."

"Cool."

Kagome walked back in.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

She gave Inu a quick hug, then Miro, then her and Kouga left.

Miro turned to Inuyasha. "We just allowed a disaster to happen."

"Yeah. Man, we did. As long as she's happy though."

"True that. Wanna watch tv?"

"Sure."

They sat there and watched Wild 'N' Out on MTV.

.........................Kag & Koug.........................

"What movie would ya like to watch, Kagome?"

"How about Saw V?" (Saw 5, Not Saw V, roman numeral V, got it? koolio!)

"Sounds good. Two for Saw V, please."

They got their tickets and went to the stadium where Saw V was playing.

"Sure about this movie, Kagome?"

"Kouga, are you scared?"

"No. I just don't want you gettin scared."

"Oh, trust me, _NOTHING _that _ANYONE _could _EVER _imagine would be able to scare me after what I've been through in my life."

"OK. You say so."

.........................After the Movie.........................

"That was totally awesome! So coolness!"

"I take it you're a fan of the saw movies."

"Omg! Can you say YES? I love two! The ending of one was pretty badass, but my favorite is two all the way around!"

"Cool. I'm not a big fan, really. Although, I have to admit that was pretty awesome."

"Yeah!"

"Anyway, ready for me to escort you home, my lady?"

"Oh cut it out!"

"Ok, ok. Ready to go though?"

"Yeah, let's go."

"OK."

They found his truck and he drove her home. When they arrived he walked her to the front door. "Well, here we are. I just wanna say I had an awesome time tonight Kagome."

"Me too, Kouga."

He leaned in and kissed her. When he pulled away she set him straight, "Kouga. We gotta get something straight. I've been hurt alot. And I'm not an easy person to get to open up. I like you, as a friend. That kiss was nice and I hope you enjoyed it 'cause it's the last one you're gonna get from me. This was a friendly date to me. I hope I didn't lead you on and I hope we can still be friends."

"I'd like that. And I did enjoy the kiss. I'm sorry. Hey, as a friend, wanna come with me to one of my friends' parties?

"Me too and I'd like that, as a _friend_."

She gave him a quick hug, said good night, and disappeared into the house. She heard him pull away and walked into the living room. Seeing noone, she figured Miro must've been off somewhere. She sat down on the sofa and pulled her hoodie over her head. She was just about to pull it off her arms when she heard Miro come in.

"Kags! Me and Inu were having a discussion. Do you find it cold in here?" He gave her a warning look.

"Yeah. A little." She pulled her hoodie back over her head and turned around to see Miro and Inu in the doorway coming from the kitchen.

"Well, how was your date?" They walked over and sat beside her, one on each side.

"Cool."

"Well, what movie did y'all see?"

"Nosy much, Miro? We saw Saw V. It was totally beast!"

"You like the Saw movies?"

"Ummmm can you say _YES?!"_

"Awesome! Me too. I saw V a couple weeks ago. What's your favorite?"

"Two and five. One's ending was pretty badass, but I'd have say two and five all the way around."

"Me too!"

"No way?!"

"Yes way!"

"Kags. Inu. Back to Earth please."

"Sorry Miro."

"So nothing exciting?"

"Well, he did give me a goodnight kiss, but I set him straight. Told him it was a friendly thing ONLY and I'm sorry if I led him on. He said it was cool and invited me, as a _friend_, to a party one of his other friends was having this Saturday."

"You gonna go?"

"I was thinkin about it, yeah."

"Cool."

"No objection? Miro? Inu?"

"Nope. Me and Inu are seein this your way and we're bein cool. Just let it be known though that if he ever _does _hurt you, we'll both kill him. Sound ok?"

"Sounds awesome. Hey! I have Saw I-IV(1-4) in my room. Wanna watch 'em?"

"Yeah!"

"Cool. Be right back."

She went up to her room and came back down with the DVDs. Inu noticed she'd changed into a light jacket. _'Funny, he thought __she ALWAYS wears a jacket. Wonder why?'_

(A/N: YAYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Another chapterrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kinda long. 12 and a half pagez!! Coolness right? YEAH!!!!!!!!!! lol ttyl REVEIWS PLZZZ!!)


	7. Kickass Parties & Shocking Announcements

**__**

Chapter 6: Kickass Parties and Shocking Announcements

Kagome walked over and turned the radio off. She'd just finished getting ready for the party and was wearing a white tanktop with her name on it in like a lime green grafitti type writing, a white leather skirt, a matching white leather jacket, black leggings that ended just below her knees, and white stilettos, and her hair was in a high messy ponytail. She looked at her reflection and smiled with approval, then walked downstairs and into the livingroom. Miro and Inu were sitting there watching Wild'N'Out on MTV2.

"Well guys, what'd ya think?"

They both looked at her and Miro smiled.

"Lookin' good cuz."

"Yeah. Lookin' hot."

Inu smirked at her slight blush.

"Well, thanks."

Just then the doorbell rang and Kagome went to answer it. When she opened the door, Kouga stood there looking totally shocked.

"Wow, Kagome you look awesome!"

"Thank you, Kouga. Let me grab my keys."

Kouga nodded and walked into the livingroom, while Kagome went to the kitchen.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Kouga."

"What's up?" Inu didn't even look up.

"Nothin much."

"Same here man." Miro attempted to make conversation.

"Okay. I'm ready." They all three turned their heads to see Kagome bounce into the room.

"Well, aren't you bouncy tonight?"

"Shut up Miro!"

"Alright alright. Kouga, take care of my cuz, K?"

"Promise dude."

"Then get outta here."

Kagome gave Miro and Inu a quick hug and told 'em not to wait up, then her and Kouga left.

"Roku?"

"Yeah?"

"Did we really just let her leave with him? I mean, seriously, did we?"

"Yeah, Inu. We did. I mean, he didn't hurt her before, so maybe, just maybe, she'll be ok."

"Please, you know how _I _feel about _that_."

"Indeed I do."

They started watching Wild'N'Out again.

.........................Kag & Koug.........................

"So Kouga. Does this friend of yours have a name."

"Friend_s_ actually and yeah. Ginta and Hakkaku. They're brothers."

"Oh cool."

"Yeah. So, Kagome, uh I just wanna say I'm really glad you came, and I know we're just friends, but you really do look very hot."

"Thanks and I'm glad I came too."

Kouga smiled and pulled into a driveway. Kagome got out and looked at the house, and had to admit it was a nice house.

"Come on."

He smiled and walked up the driveway and into the house, Kagome following all the while.

"Kouga!"

A boy with a silver mohawk walked up with another silver-haired boy behind him.

"Ginta!"

"What's up man."

"What up Hakkaku."

"Dude, and who would this hot specimen be?"

"I'd be _unavailable to you_. And my name's Kagome." She flipped him off.

"Feisty. Hot."

"Whatever." Kagome was ticked! So typical of a guy!

"Well, uh the partay is this way man. Come on dude."

Ginta turned and walked toward, what Kagome assumed was the livingroom. Hakkaku followed Ginta with Kouga following him and Kagome following Kouga. When they got to the livingroom they were met by rock music and a bunch of other teenagers dancing. Ginta continued walking and came to a clearer, smaller room. In this room, a bunch of people were laid back chilling. Ginta walked toward a sofa, stumbling along the way.

"Dude, just how high are you?"

"Aw man, pretty high. I'm flyin' higher than God man." Kagome, who didn't appreciate that remark, made a look of disgust.

Kouga laughed and sat down on another sofa by a short red-haired boy, who looked up and smiled.

"Kouga! What's up man."

"What's up dude."

Kagome remained in the doorway and looked around.

"Hey, man, ya gotta try this."

Kagome looked over to see the boy hand Kouga what looked like a pipe.

"Nah man, ya know that's not my thing man."

Kagome couldn't help the impressed look that appeared on her face. Apparently, Kouga couldn't miss it either, because he acted quickly.

"Kagome, would you like to dance?"

She almost didn't hear him because she was deep off in thought. _'OK Kagome. Ask him to take you home, no, YES, no, YES, no. Maybe this'll be like the only time. I mean really, he turned it down, so what're the odds. After all, they are in a totally seperate room. It'd be easy to avoid the people who're fucked up. I mean, the whole party's not fucked up, I'm sure, right?'_

"Sure Kouga. I'd be ecstatic."

He stood and led her to the livingroom where 'It's Been Awhile:Staind' was playing. They started dancing sorta slow.

"So Kouga, you didn't turn that down back there for me or anything did you?"

"Nahh. Smokin' that stupid shit's never been my thing."

"Impressive."

They continued to dance for a while then Kouga asked her if she wanted to get a drink.

__

'Hmmmmm. Drinkin's not a problem.'

"Sure."

They went into what she assumed was the kitchen. There, on the counter were bottles of all kinds of stuff, along with a bowl of punch for the non-drinkers.

"What would you like?"

"I'll just take a regular old beer."

"Cool."

He grabbed two beers from a cooler, handed her one, and asked her if she wanted to sit by the pool. She opened the beer, took a swig, and agreed. They walked out by the pool and sat down. They talked for awhile about stupid shit, like school, past relationships,etc.

"Kouga!"

Kagome turned her head to see a group of girls approaching.

"Ladies."

"What's up?" They sat down.

"Nothin much. Y'all?"

"Same. Just enjoyin the fun!"

"Well, glad to see y'all are having fun. Ladies, I'd like to introduce you to my umm, FRIEND, Kagome."

"Hey Kagome."

"Hello."

"Ladies, do you mind keepin' her company for a minute? I have to go get another drink."

"Sureee."

Kouga smiled and walked back into the house.

Kagome had been talking to the group of girls for a while when one of them asked, "Soo, how long have you and Kouga been dating?"

"Well, this is technically our second date, but we're just friends."

The group of girls giggled and one spoke up,"Trust me honey, that won't last long. We know Kouga and he always gets his girl. To him, female friends don't exist."

"Well, there's a first time for everything. I've made it crystal clear that I'm not lookin' for a relationship."

Again the girls giggled and the same one spoke again.

"He's not really lookin' for a _relationship _either."

Kagome was silent for a moment then spoke.

"Ya know I haven't seen Kouga in awhile and it's getting late. If you'll excuse me, I should really find him."

"Oh by all means."

Kagome smiled, said goodbye, and left in search of Kouga.

She wandered through the house and finally was in the kitchen. A tall, slim guy was sittin at the table drinkin a glass of wine.

"Hey man, you seen Kouga?"

"Yeah. He's in the gameroom with Ginta and a few other people."

"Thanks. Could you show me where the gameroom is?"

"Yeah. Would you like a drink first?"

"No thanks." She felt like an ass cause he helped her so she added, "Maybe later."

"Yeah. Uh, right this way."

He led her down a narrow hallway and up a short flight of stairs.

"Here ya go."

"Thanks."

She opened the door and stepped in. Immediately, she noticed a bathroom directly across the room. She looked over in the corner.

"Kou-" She stopped. There in a corner of the room was Kouga with his sleeve rolled up and a needle in his arm. The sight made her whole body shake and a knot form in her gut. He looked up and smiled.

"Hey Kags. You should try this. It's the best feelin' you'll ever feel. Come here."

Speechless and feeling as if she was in a daze, she walked over to him and sat down. Not knowing she was an old pro with a needle, he started rollin up her sleeve. This small act brought her senses back somewhat, but she HAD drank WAY more than one beer and wasn't really clear-headed and it WAS the first time she'd really been confronted with her addiction. She grabbed her sleeve and mumbled, "I can do it myself, actually." She looked up at Kouga and he handed her the filled rig and belt they were using and she stood and walked to the bathroom. She didn't know why, but she still couldn't bring herself to let anyone see her arms. After closing the door, she walked over and set the needle down, tied the belt on her arm until it was as tight as the knot in her gut, and was just about to pick the needle up when she thought she heard Paper Planes: MIA playing. She listened for a minute and it continued getting louder. Finally realizing it was a text, she pulled her phone out of her pocket. The words 'Incoming Message:Sango' flashed on the screen. She opened the text.

"hey...since ur still not home & iz 2 am i'm guessin u & kouga r gettin along nicely... although if ur not home by dawn i thnk miros gunna send a search prty...lol"

Now completely sober, she put her phone back in her pocket and looked at her arm... the needle on the counter... her reflection in the mirror. _'Fuck! I can't believe I almost did this!' She silently took a moment to curse herself and laid the belt on the counter by the needle. All of a sudden she was very nauseated. She leaned over the trashcan and wretched violently. Finally, she sat back and tried to think things out a little. __'Kouga'll come lookin for me soon. I gotta get outta here. Dammit! I can't pass through that room again! I could go out the window.' Within a minute she had her jacket on and was out the window. She stood there and reveiwed her situation. __'OK Kags. Ya can't go back in there, but ya gotta get home. You have car, no money, and no idea where you are for that matter. That kills walking, a taxi, and basically getting out on your own. You're going to HAVE to call somebody. Hmmmm. Sango. She's your best bet.' She took her phone out and texted Sango._

"hey...im havin no fun...and kougas in no shape 2 drive...long story...can ya come get me?"

She waited and soon Sango'd texted her back.

"no can do...parentals r sleepin downstairs & im on lockdown...srry"

She stood there and thought about things. _'Shit! Now what? Well Kags, desperate times equal desperate measures.' She couldn't call Miro, so she pulled up the number for the only person she knew would be awake at this time and would come get her, if for no other reason than to say "Told ya so."...well and to spite Kouga. So, she took a deep breath and pressed send. She had a slight moment of second thoughts when the display flashed the words 'calling Inuyasha', but couldn't act on them because he answered on the first ring._

"Kagome? What'd he do?"

"Nothin. Can you just come get me please?"

"Already on my way. Where are you?"

"Thanks. I'm at Ginta's house, do you know where it is cause I'm not sure?"

"Yeah, I know where it is and it's no problem."

They hung up and she sat down until she saw Inu pull up. He got out and walked over and knelt beside her.

"Kagome, are you OK?"

"Yeah. I'd just like to get outta here."

"What'd he do?"

"Nothin."

"Come on. He had to do something."

"Nothing!"

"Then why do you wanna leave so bad?"

"I'm just really tired and he's not exactly ready to leave, ok?"

"Tell me the truth please, Kagome."

"That is the truth, mostly Inu, now can we just get in the car?"

"I want the _whole_ truth please."

"OK, this party reminded me of some parts of my past that I would _really_ like to forget and if you don't mind I would just really love to GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE..NOW PLEASE!"

She stood and started walking towards the car, but he stood and grabbed her wrist.

"I wanna know what the hell is going on here and I won't take no for an answer."

She didn't turn around, but replied, "Sorry, but you'll have to."

"NO! TELL ME!"

"NO!"

"DAMMIT! TELL ME!"

"I SAID NO! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE ABOUT IT PLEASE!"

"NO! I'VE KNOWN FOR A WHILE THAT YOU'RE KEEPING SOMETHING FROM ME ABOUT YOUR PAST. EVERY SINCE THAT 'TEDDY BEAR' BULLSHIT THE FIRST DAY WE MET. IF YOU DON'T TRUST ME THEN YOU CAN GET _KOUGA_ TO DRIVE YOUR ASS HOME!"

He turned to walk back to the car, knowing he wouldn't really leave her, but he had to do something to get her to open up to him. The thought that she didn't trust him, or that there was _anything_ he didn't know about her was driving him insane. All he wanted to do was truely know her, protect her, and...wait, _'Am I really about to say love her? Whatever, there's no time to think about that now.'_

"Wait," he almost didn't hear her, she spoke so softly. Was she crying now?

He turned and looked at her, in the darkness of the night he couldn't be sure. "What was that?"

Angry now, she yelled at him, "I SAID WAIT, I CAN'T GO BACK INTO THAT HOUSE AGAIN! CAN YOU PLEASE TAKE ME HOME AND I PROMISE I WILL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING LATER!"

His voice was softer now, she had the feeling he was less angry and more hurt when he spoke, "Sorry, Kags, I can't keep getting involved if you won't tell me what I'm involved in."

She tried to turn away from him before she spoke, but he grabbed her wrist and forced her to face him. Up close now he couldn't mistake the tears pouring down her face. Through gritted teeth she yelled, "FINE IF YOU REALLY MUST FORCE ME TO TELL YOU NOW, THEN SO BE IT!"

She turned on him and jerked her wrist away. She jerked her sleeve up and revealed the marks.

"I'M A FUCKIN JUNKIE! THERE! HAPPY? I REALLY DIDN'T NEED TO FACE THIS YET AGAIN TONIGHT, BUT THE '_OH SO SUPERIOR INUYASHA'_ DEMANDED TO KNOW SO NOW YOU KNOW MY DIRTY LIL SECRET!"

"Kagome." WOW he felt like an ass, no make that THE ass of ALL asses.

"NO! DON'T PITY ME! I DON'T WANT YOUR PITY!" Her voice got threatiningly soft, "Go ahead. Say it. Say I told ya so. Say I deserve it. Say ya want nothin to do with me anymore. Go ahead. Let me hear it."

"What? No. I did tell ya so, but I'm not gonna rub it in, you don't deserve this, and if that's what you think then you really don't know me at all."

"What?"

"Kagome, I'm not gonna hate you, I'm gonna try to help you, and it's insulting that you would think I would hate you because of what you've done in the past. I never would've suspected it, though, I'll be honest about that."

He paused slightly wondering if he should ask the obvious question. Deciding it needed to be asked he put a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Kag, you aren't still...I mean if you are we can get help for it."

"Wha- no Inu I moved here to get clean and have been clean since, but I almost let myself slip tonight. Sango sent a text and that saved me."

"Well, thank God for nosey friends then, huh?" He kinda gave a nervous little laugh. _'What is it about her, I never get nervous.'_

She sank to her knees and almost laughed through the tears, "Yeah. Can we leave now, please? Please."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I'm beatin the shit outta that stupid wolf! Where is he?"

"Inu, no. Please, not tonight. Not now. Please, I just wanna go home. PLEASE!"

"Ok. Shhhhh. Ok. Come on."

He helped her up, wiped her face, and led her to the car. They got in and he drove her home.

.........................Home.........................

When Miroku heard someone pull up he jumped up and ran outside on the porch. He was shocked to see his cousin getting out of Inuyasha's car. Inuyasha got out, walked around, picked Kagome up, and carried her inside, Miroku following him. He carried her upstairs, down the hall, and to her bed. He layed her down gently and tucked her in.

"Thanks, Inu." She sniffled.

He smiled. "No problem, Kags."

He left and went downstairs with Miro, into the livingroom. It was now like 4 am and he didn't exactly plan on leavin.

"So dude. Explain please."

"She called about a quarter after 2 and asked me to come get her. She said he didn't do anything, that she was confronted with her _problem_."

"Did she-"

"She did."

"Oh. Well, I guess you're stayin here tonight, huh?"

"Exactly."

"Are you sure she's ok now? Should we go check on her?"

"No, I think what she needs now is rest, but I _definitely _think we should talk to her and find out exactly what happened tomorrow."

"Cool. I'm goin to bed. You know where ya room is man."

"Yeah. I'm goin too."

"K."

They both went upstairs. Miro went to his room, but Inu didn't go to the guest room, aka his room. Instead, he went to Kagome's room. He sat on the bed and while he watched her sleep he cried softly. Then he made her a silent promise _'I will never let anything bad happen to you again, and if that asshole ever comes near you again I will make him regret the day he was ever born!' He leaned down, kissed the top of her head, and walked across the room, where he reclined in the La-Z-Boy and was knocked out asap. It'd been a long day and everyone was exhausted, __menatally and physically_.

(A/N:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! INU KNOWS!!! Well, dramatic lil chap. ain't it? lol...well, hope you enjoyed..........only one more chap. left!!! *tear tear*... I'm kinda sad...I liked this story!! lol well, ttyl & plz R&R!!!! =])


	8. The Perfect Ending For A Perfect Love

_**Chapter 7: The Perfect Ending For A Perfect Love...**_

**Kagome blinked her eyes against the bright sunlight coming in through her window. She groaned and pulled the covers over her head. Inuyasha stirred and looked over at the bed just as Kagome, who was sick of the sunlight, threw the covers back, screaming from frustration.**

**"Is the fit necessary?"**

**Kagome let out a small scream and looked over at her La-Z-Boy. Inuyasha stretched and yawned.**

**"Yes! God, I hate sunlight! Ughhhhh!"**

**"Chill out. Too early for all that."**

**"Too early to even be up."**

**"Exactly. So why are you?"**

**"Damn sunlight! Fuckin' bright as hell!"**

"Ok ok, calm down."

**"Ughhhhhh. What time is it?" She looked over at the clock. " 8:30!? Fuck this shit!"**

**She hopped up, walked over to the window, pulled the curtains shut, stomped over to the bed, and flopped down.**

**"Ahhhh. Much better."**

**Inuyasha let out a chuckle.**

**"Dramatic, as always."**

**"Ya know what? Fuck you. If it was you, you'd be upset too. OK?"**

**"Probably right on that one."**

**"Exactly."**

**He layed back in the La-Z-Boy and she rolled over. They were both just starting to doze off when a fully-awake Miroku bounced in.**

**"Rise and shine!" He walked over and threw the curtains open.**

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHUT THE DAMN CURTAINS! IS IT TOO MUCH TO ASK TO SLEEP AROUND HERE?! UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**"Aw, come on! Where's your pep-in-your-step happiness, cuz?" He asked sarcastically.**

**"Leave me be. I wanna sleep."**

**"Aw come on! Get up, lazy!"**

**"I'll shoot you, I swear."**

**"I'm your cousin, you wouldn't shoot me. And besides, you don't own a gun."**

**"Bullshit and wanna bet?"**

**"You know you lie! And, yeah, I'll bet. 50 bucks."**

**"I don't and ok, I don't, but if I did I would."**

**"Haha,"He replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes, "Let's go! Up, up, up! Come on!"**

**"Miroku, dude, leave her alone! Man, **_**I'm**_** trying to sleep."**

**"Aw, y'all are no fun!"**

**"Get out, dearest cousin."**

**"Fine, fine." He left.**

**"Damn him! He didn't shut the fuckin curtains! UGHHHH!!!"**

**Again,she hopped up, walked over to the window, pulled the curtains shut, stomped over to the bed, and flopped down.**

**"Is it **_**really **_**too much to ask to sleep? I mean really!"**

"Apparently."

**"You're tellin me!"**

**She rolled over and went back to sleep, as did Inuyasha.**

**.........................Awaken.........................**

**Kagome groaned and looked over at the clock. 11:20. She threw the covers back, sat up, yawned, and went downstairs to the kitchen. She fixed her some cereal and went in the living room. Inu and Miro were already there. Inu was eating cereal and watching Chris Angel:Mind Freak and Miro was reading a magazine. She walked over and sat in between the two.**

**"Morning sleepy head." Miro looked at her over his magazine.**

**"Yeah yeah. Whatever." She grumbled taking a bite of her cereal.**

**"Dude, so awesome."**

**"This Chris Angel?"**

**"Yeah. Ya like him?"**

**"Bruh, I love this show!"**

**He turned to her. "Seriously?"**

**"Uh YES!"**

**"You are not a normal girl. Every guy would be lucky to have a girl like you. Let me guess, you like football too?"**

**"Yeah!"**

**"What the hell? You are awesome!"**

**"Thank you." She blushed a little.**

**"Anyway, so Inu, wasn't there something we wanted to talk about?"**

**"Oh yeah!"**

**"What?" She looked up from the tv.**

**"Kags, we wanna know exactly what that stupid wolf did. Everything. No summaries. Relive last night."**

**"What? No way."**

**"Yes way."**

**"I won't do it. I **_**will not **_**do it."**

**"Yes, you will."**

**"No. I won't. I can't. I can not face that **_**yet again**_**. No."**

**"Kags, please?"**

**"Miroku, no. I love you and I love that you care, but I can't go through that yet again. Now you want a basic outline? No problem."**

**"Sure. Give us the basic outline."**

**"Now that I can do. We got there and were met at the door by Ginta and Hakkaku, I think, anyway they led us to a small room where everyone was all laid back and chillin. Then someone offered Kouga a pipe and he said no. Then he asked me to dance and I agreed, I asked him why he turned it down and he said it was cause he didn't smoke that stupid shit. So, we danced for a while, then we got a drink and sat by the pool. We were talkin about stupid shit like school when a group of girls walked up. He introduced me and asked em to keep me company while he went to get another drink. So I talked with em for awhile when one asked how long we'd been datin. I said we weren't and she said we would. This conversation was making me uncomfortable, so I excused myself to find Kouga. I wandered through the house til I was in the kitchen again. There was a dude sittin at the table so I asked him to take me to Kouga, which he did. When I walked in Kouga had a- a- a needle in his arm. He told me I should try it, so I,I walked over and he gave me the rig and belt and I went to the bathroom. I was about to when Sango sent me a text and then, completely sober, I was out the window in like a minute. I texted Sango to come get me, but she was on lockdown. So, knowing I couldn't call my cuz here, I called Inu. Ya know the rest."**

**"Wow." They both took a minute to digest everything, then Miro wrapped her in a hug. "I'm so sorry I let you go that easily."**

**"It's not your fault."**

**"No it's not, but I feel like it is. Hey, piece of advice, if ya wanna talk to someone try Sango. She's neutral about the issue and she's a chick, maybe she'll kinda understand. Plus, she needs to know."**

**"True that. Thanks."**

**They continued watching tv until about 1 pm.**

**"Well, boys, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go get out of my pj's and call Sango."**

**"Ok."**

**She left and went upstairs; changed into a white tanktop, bluejean dazy-dukes, and white flipflops; and texted Sango.**

**"hey...can u come ova? i need 2 tlk 2 u."**

**"yeah...be rite ova."**

**"kk...koolio."**

**She sat down until she heard Sango pull up and jumped up and ran to the door, stopping and turning around abruptly. She ran over to her bed, pulled her black ACDC jacket on, and went downstairs. **_**'Wow Kags! That was close!! You almost left without your jacket, dumbass! Wow, I mean even though you're telling her, ya still don't wanna let her see the marks!'**_

**She smiled and rolled her eyes as she walked into the livingroom and saw Sango beating her cousin.**

**"You fuckin pervert! I am so sick of you!"**

**"I love you Sango!"**

**"Shutup!"**

**Kagome walked over and sat down by Inu on the sofa, laughing her ass off.**

**"Whatcha watchin?"**

**"Chris Angel."**

**"Again?"**

**"Yep."**

**"What episode?"**

**"The one where he lays on the bed of nails and gets run over or whatever."**

**"Coolness."**

**She watched it with him for about five minutes when Sango plopped down.**

**"Hey Kags. Whatcha wanna talk about?"**

**"Oh. Hey Sango. Let's go upstairs."**

**"Ok."**

**They went up to Kag's room and plopped down on the bed.**

**"So what's up?"**

**"I have to tell you something very important. Miro and Inu already know, so I feel like you need to know." She took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm a-a- a recovering j-j-junkie." She took another deep breath and looked at Sango, who was quiet for a minute.**

**Very seriously, she said, "That would explain why you wear a jacket when it's eighty degrees. And why you wear a jacket with shorts."**

**They both laughed and hugged. Then Sango said, "Hey, why don't we go to the mall?"**

**"Coolness."**

**They went downstairs, told Inu they were goin to the mall, and left.**

**.........................Mall.........................**

**"So, you really don't have a problem with what I told you earlier?" Kagome asked. Her and Sango were walking around sipping on sodas.**

**"Nope. I mean it's shocking, yes, but I don't have a problem with it."**

**"Wow."**

**"You sound shocked."**

**"I am. I mean, I didn't expect you to be this cool. I wouldn't expect anybody to be this cool. You act as if it's nothing."**

**"Well, it is nothing. I mean, now if you were still, ya know, then I'd be a little more, like omg, but you're not so I'm not."**

**"You seem to understand. Coolness. Anyways, thanks, for ya know, not judgin me."**

**"Well, that's because I kinda do understand."**

**"What'da ya mean?"**

**"Well, only Miro knows this, but in eighth grade I was addicted to sleeping pills. Then, I saw this chick OD so I said no more pills and just suffered through my insomnia."**

**"What?!"**

**"Yep."**

**"Wow. So you're an insomniac?"**

**"Sorta. It's died down ALOT, but I still occasionally have nights when I can't sleep."**

**"Wow. Now **_**I'm**_** shocked. I never would've expected Sango to be addicted to sleeping pills."**

**"I know. See? It's not as major as ya know, but it's an addiction none-the-less."**

**"Whoa."**

**"Hey look. Hot Topic."**

**They went in and bought a couple things. Sango got a couple tanktops and a few pairs of pants. Kagome got a few t-shirts, a couple tanktops, and some Tripp Pants.**

**"Ready?" Sango asked after they'd payed for their stuff.**

**"Yepp."**

**They left and went back to Miro's. Kagome walked up to the door and found that it was locked.**

_**'That's odd. Miro never locks the door during the day unless he's gone, but his car's still here. Oh well, maybe him and Inu went somewhere in Inu's car.'**_

**She dug around in her purse and tried to find her keys. Sango jogged up behind her.**

**"What's the issue?"  
**

**"My retarded cousin locked the door and I can't find my keys."**

**"Oh."**

**"Yeah. Come on! I don't think my keys are in here. Great! Leave it to my dumbass cousin to lock the door on the one day when I don't have my keys! Shit!"**

**"OK. Calm down, Kags."**

**"You're right. Calm down. OK, I'm calm."  
**

**"OK. Miro always keeps a spare key. Know where it's at?"**

**"No."**

**"Shit. Uhhhh, ok. Not a problem. We can look for it. How many places could he keep a key?"**

**"Obviously you don't know Miro. Every possible place in the world. Hell, we might even have to check the neighbor's house."**

**"OK. Scratch that plan. Hmmmmmmm. Got it!" She dug around in her pocket and found her pocket knife.**

**"We'll pick the lock."**

**"Alarm."**

**"Huh?"**

**"You've never noticed? Miro's got an alarm on the door. So, scratch that."**

**"Shit." **

**Just then Sango's phone started playing She Got It REMIX: 2 Pistols & T-Pain.**

**"Hang on. It's my little bro," She read the text,"Hey I gotta go. Wanna come?"**

**"Nah. I'll figure something out."**

**"Sure?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"OK. Suit yourself."**

**Sango left and Kagome stood there trying to think of something.**

**"Got it! The window! Why didn't I think of that sooner? It's so simple! Now only question is which window? Hmmm. Guess which ever one's unlocked."**

**She tested the livingroom window above the sofa and found that it was indeed unlocked.**

**"Yes! Now feet first or head first. Hmmmm. Smart way. Feet first."**

**She started climbing through the window, and was half way in when her foot slipped and she lost her balance, rolled over the sofa, and landed on the floor.**

**"OK Kags. Note to self, careful on livingroom window sill."**

**She started pushing herself up when she heard someone jogging down the hallway. She looked over at the doorway and saw Inu walk up. He'd apparently just got out of the shower, because his hair was wet and he only wore his gray sweats.**

**"Kags? You ok?"**

**"Yeah."**

**She stood up, adjusted her jacket, and smiled.**

**"Why do ya ask?"**

**"Ummmmmm. I don't know, maybe 'cause I thought I heard someone fall and then there you were."**

**"Hmmmmmm. Maybe."**

**"So, uh, how'd you fall?"**

**". Got a bone to pick with you, mister. Because you locked the door, I had to climb through the window."**

**"Sorry, but how'd you fall?"**

**"Slipped. Lesson learned the hard way."**

**He gave a low, teasing laugh. "You're ok though?"**

**"Yes. I think I just totally killed my dignity."**

**"Yeah well, falling can do that sometimes, and I'm guessing breaking into your own house doesn't help."**

**"Tell me about it."**

**He laughed. **

**"Your laughing doesn't help either!"  
**

**"Sorry sorry."**

**"I'll bet. So, where's my cousin?"**

**"Oh yeah. He said to tell ya he went to this thing and wouldn't be back til late tonight. I loaned him my car, so I'm stuck here."**

**"Oh ok. Coolness. So uh why was the door locked?"**

**"I was in the shower and have a habit of locking my door when I'm in the shower. My turn. What's with all the questions?"**

**"Lots of stuff I wanna know."**

**"Oh OK. Cool. Hey, wanna watch a movie?"**

**"Sure. What movie?"**

**"I was Thinkin Bad Boys 2."**

**"With Will Smith and Martin Lawrence?"**

**"Yep."**

**"I love that movie! It's absolutely HILARIOUS!"**

**"I know. I like the part about the Haitians. 'Fuckin Haitians in a fuckin small-ass room with fuckin guns. Shit!' Oh man!" **

**"Yeah. I like the part where the dude comes to take Megan out."**

**"Oh yeah. Where Mike acts like he just got outta jail?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"I like that part too. And the highway scenes."**

**"Yeah."**

**He jogged over, put the movie in, then plopped down on the couch. Kagome plopped down by him as the movie started.**

**.........................End of Movie.........................**

**"Oh my God! I love that movie."**

**"Me too." Inuyasha turned off the movie.**

**"But I don't get something. Why get a pool if you live by the ocean?"**

**"I don't know."**

**"Hey you ever seen The Chronicles of Riddick?"**

**"I love that Trilogy."**

**"Which is your fav.?"**

**"Pitch Black. Dark Fury was basically just a catch up thing and The Chronicles of Riddick sucked at the end."**

**"I know. I hate how Kyra died!"**

**"I know!"**

**"Wanna watch it?"**

**"Sure."**

**"Coolness."**

**She put in the first movie and plopped back down.**

**.........................End of Movies.........................**

**"Oh my Lord. I think Vin Diesel is so hot."**

**"Well, I'm a guy so I don't pay attention to that, but he is an awesome ass actor!"**

"I like his movies A Man Apart and Triple X."

**"Me too."**

**"Knock Around Guys is cool too."**

**"Yeah. Boilerroom wasn't one of his best."**

**"No, but Fast and the Furious was."**

**"Two words:Loved it."**

**"Same here. Ever seen Johnny Depp's movie Edward Scissorhands?"**

**"Yeah. I liked it."**

**"Me too. He is fine! Omg! So hot."**

**"Again, I'm a guy."**

**"I know."**

**"I liked the Pirates Trilogy."**

**"Me too! He was so hot in those!"**

**"He was a kickass actor in those!"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Seen his newest movie Sweeney Todd?"**

**"Yeah. Loved it!"**

**"Wanna watch it?"**

**"YES!"**

**"OK."**

**.........................End of Movie.........................**

**"Omg! Awesome!"**

**"Yeah."**

**"It's 11. Wonder when Miro's comin home."**

**"Me too."**

**"Wanna watch Wrestling?"**

**"You betcha."**

**"Awesome!"**

**They put on wrestling and started watching it.**

**.........................1 am.........................**

**Miroku walked in and hung up his jacket. He noticed Kagome's shoes were in the hallway and sighed. She was always leavin her stuff where it didn't belong! Jeez! He walked upstairs and gently pushed open the door. He tiptoed over to the closet and put her shoes up. He looked over at the bed and was surprised not to find his cousin there. He walked over to Inu's room and knocked softly. After not receiving an answer, he walked in and was surprised to find that Inu wasn't there either. He walked down to the livingroom, thinking that maybe Inu fell asleep down there on the couch. He wanted to ask if Kagome'd called or something. He walked in the livingroom and stopped. The sight made him smile the biggest smile he could. There was Kagome all cuddled up to Inu and Inu with his arm draped over her. His head was laying against her hair and they looked so cute! His grin turned devious and he grabbed a camera that was laying on the coffee table. He snapped a picture which, because of the flash, made the two unaware parties jump up.**

**"Awwwww. Kag and Inu. Y'all really are cute." He turned the camera around and showed them the picture.**

**Kagome turned the brightest red and Inu smirked. He was kinda embarrassed too, but he wasn't going to show it.**

**"Roku. Give me the camera." He said, noticing Miroku's devious grin.**

**"Nope. Not gonna happen. Boy, wait til the group sees this tomorrow. Your brother'll have a fit."**

**"Miro! I'm gonna kill you!"**

**Kagome jumped up and chased her cousin.**

**Finally, after ten minutes she gave up.**

**"Ya know what? Fine. I don't care!"**

**"Yes you do!"**

**"No. I don't."**

**"Then why is your face the color of a stop sign?"**

**  
"It's not that red!"**

**"Bullshit. Look in a mirror."**

**She walked over to the full-length mirror in the hallway and sure enough her face was the color of a stop sign.**

**"OK. Ya know what? Give me the camera!" She lunged at him and they wrestled around for a while before Miro got away and ran in his room, locking the door and shouting, "Hah! The group'll love this!"**

**"UGHHHHHH!!!"**

**Kagome stomped up to her cousin's room and started beating on the door. Inu went up and stopped her. He shouted through the door,"Hey Roku, remember New Year's night? When we got wasted?"**

**"Yeah. So?"**

**"Well, let's put it like this: You show the group that picture of me and your cousin and I show the group the picture from New Year's."**

**"You're bluffing! You don't even have that picture anymore!"**

**"Bullshit. Try me!"**

**"OK."**

**He walked over and unlocked the door.**

**He handed Kagome the camera, which belonged to her anyway.**

**"Here."**

**"Thanks."**

**"Yeah, yeah."**

**Kagome looked at the picture and blushed brighter than before. She had to admit, it was a cute pic.**

**"What?"**

**She showed the pic. to Inu and he smiled a nervous smile. He had to admit, it was a cute pic.**

**"Well, night!"**

**"Night."**

**They went to their seperate rooms and went to sleep.**

**.........................Next Day.........................**

***BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-***

**Kagome's hand came down on the alarm clock. Hard. **

_**'Shit. I gotta get a new alarm clock.'**_** She thought as she saw her banged up alarm clock. She stood up, walked to the bathroom, took a shower, went to her closet, and flipped through her clothes. Finally, she decided on black knee-shorts, a red tanktop, a black jacket, and red stilettos. After approving her outfit, she put her hair up in a messy high ponytail and jogged downstairs, finding that, surprisingly, Miro wasn't in the kitchen. **

_**'Hmmmmmmmm. Weird. Miro's always here. His door's open so I know he's awake. Shit! He left me! Fuckin asshole!'**_

**She looked around, spotted a note on the counter, jogged over, picked it up, and read it aloud.**

**"Kags, **

**I had to do something so I had to jet before you got up. Sorry. Wake Inu up and he'll take you to school. Miro. Shit!"**

**She crumbled the note, tossed it in the garbage, and jogged back upstairs to Inu's room. She stopped and knocked lightly on the door. No answer. She knocked a little harder. Still no answer. A little harder. Yet again, no answer. Getting pissed, she started beating on the door like the police. She heard footsteps and then Inu opened the door.**

**"What the hell? I thought it was the fuckin police."**

**Her anger subsided a little as she noticed just how hot he was. Here he stood in his boxers and, yes, even she had to admit he had a nice body. Then she remembered why she was there and got pissed again.**

**"Yeah well, you sleep like the dead."**

**"And you don't?"**

**"No. I don't. Ok, so what? Maybe I do, but you sleep way harder than me OK?"**

**  
"Whatever. What do you want?" He yawned and lazily rubbed the sleep from his eyes.**

**"You're taking me to school."**

**"Oh really now? Why would I do that?" He leaned against the doorway and crossed his arms.**

**She huffed and crossed her arms as well. "Cause my cuz ditched me."**

**"Where'd he go?"**

**"I don't know. He left a note sayin he hadda do somethin so he hadda leave before I got up. Please?"**

**"Fine. Let me get dressed."**

**"OK. I'll be in the livin room."**

**"OK."**

**She turned to leave and heard him shut the door. Smiling to herself, she walked downstairs, waited in the livingroom, then left with Inuyasha. They arrived at school just as the bell was ringing. They parked, got out, and went to homeroom.**

**"Hey where were you?" Sango asked.**

**"Miro ditched and I had to wait for Inuyasha." Kagome answered.**

**"I'm surprised you even got him awake." Sango muttered.  
**

**"Yeah, well it took beatin like the damn police to do the trick."**

**"A little bitter are we?"**

**"Who? Me? No! Why would ya think a thing like that?"**

**"Who woulda thunked it? Sweet, cheery, bouncy Kagome can be sarcastic."**

**"I am quiet fluent in sarcasm. It was one of my favorite subjects in America."**

**"I can tell."**

**"Really? Darn. I thought I was hiding it so well, too. Man. Hey, you won't tell noone my dirty little secret now will you? I wouldn't want 'em knowin I can be a smartass."**

**"Sure. I won't tell noone."**

**"Thanks."**

**"Welcome."**

**They both busted out laughing as the sensei walked in and told everyone to shut up and get busy.**

**.........................END OF DAY.........................**

**Kagome was rushing to the parking lot when someone bumped into her.**

**"Sorry."**

**Wait a minute! She knew that voice! She looked up and sure enough she was right. She was looking into the crystal clear blue eyes of none other than Kouga.**

**"Kags?"**

**"Kouga."**

**"Hey. Where have you been?"**

**"Oh here and there." **_**'Trying to avoid THIS! To avoid YOU! Dammit.'**_

**"Oh. Well, hey where'd you go Saturday? Ya missed a kickass party!"**

**"Oh. I wasn't feeling well, so I had to ditch sorry."**

**"Oh OK. It's cool, I understand. Well, hey, if uh you're feeling better wanna catch a movie Friday night?"**

**"Kouga, we need to talk. I like you and all as a friend, but I think it best we don't hang out outside of school."**

**"What? Why?"**

**"Because I need space from everything ya know. Kouga," she rested a hand on his shoulder, "Please understand. We can't be close."**

**.........................INU & MIRO & SANGO.........................**

**They were walking to lunch when Inuyasha stopped.**

**"What's up man?" Miro and Sango stopped too.**

**Inu just pointed. "Check that out, man."  
**

**Miro and Sango looked over and saw Kagome talking to Kouga. Her hand was on his shoulder and they looked awful friendly!**

**"Fuck this shit, man. Let's go get him."**

**"I'm witchu man. Let's fuck that punkass bitch up!"**

**They walked over to Kagome and Kouga.**

**Kagome screamed as she felt someone jerk her back and looked up to see who this profound asshole was, but saw none other than her cousin and Inuyasha. Inuyasha shoved Kouga back and pinned him against a wall.**

**"I told you to stay the fuck away from her." **_**'I said I'd beat the shit outta ya too.'**_** he silently added in his head. With that he punched Kouga in the stomach. Kouga doubled over a little, but recovered quickly and punched Inu in the jaw. They exchanged a few hits then Miro got involved. They double-teamed Kouga and finally Kagome'd had enough. She tried to break it up, but Sango held her back.**

**"LET GO SANGO!"**

**"No Kags. He deserves this."**

**"LET ME GO!"**

**"Think about what he did!"**

**"In all fairness he didn't know."**

**"Well, that's his issue. He shouldn't have done it anyway. Even if you'd never even seen it, he still shouldn't've tried."**

**"Come on. Let me go!"**

**"No."  
**

**"PLEASE!"**

"NO DAMMIT!"

**"Sango!"**

**"KAGOME!" **

**"STOP!!!" She broke loose from Sango's grip.**

**Miro looked at her from the wall. Inu looked at her from the wall. And Kouga looked at her from the ground.**

**"I can handle this! I was telling him that we shouldn't hang out before y'all went big bad protector mode! Thanks, but you can knock it off now!" She was looking at Miro, but everyone knew she was talking to Inu more than Miro. She looked from her cousin to Inu, then stormed off towards the parking lot. Inu ran after her.**

**"Kagome!"**

**"What?!"**

**"What's with you?"**

**"Me? What about you? What's with **_**you**_**?"**

**"You're still gonna talk to him? After what he did?"**

**"No!"  
**

**"Well it looked like it!"**

**"Well why's that your buisness? Why do you care so fuckin much?"**

**"Because I fuckin love you! There! Happy?"**

**Her voice softened,"Inu I," she looked at the crowd that was starting to form,"Gotta go."**

**She rushed to Sango's car, told Sango to take her home, and they were off.**

**Inu ran to his car, but Kinky hoe stopped him.**

**"Inu baby. Is it true? You love **_**her**_**? What about **_**me**_**? What about **_**us**_**?"**

**"Kikyo we're friends. That's it. Your dad helped my mom. I helped you. We're even. I love her and I despise you. OK? Me and you, not happenin, never happened, never gonna happen. Got that?"**

**He got in his car and drove off, leavin Kikyo to her own self-pity. Right now he had bigger fish to fry. Kagome, the girl of his dreams, was not with him and that created a problem for his mental sanity.**

**He pulled up to Miro's house, jumped outta the car, ran into the livingroom where Miro; Sango; and Kagome were sitting, pulled Kagome up, and crushed his lips against hers.**

**When they pulled apart he smirked at the slight blush that deviously crept across her cheeks.**

**"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that. I love you. I've loved you since the day I met you and I know somewhere, deep down, you love me too. Kagome, I'm just asking for you to be my girlfriend. I can't go on pretending I don't care when that's all I care about. Please?"**

**"Even though you know? Know what I've done?"**

**"Kagome, when are you gonna realize peple make mistakes? It's what we do. When are you gonna forgive yourself?"**

**"Never. I never can."**

**"You need to. It's unhealthy. I don't care about that though. We can still make it work. I love you. Please don't turn me down."**

**"Inu, I love you too. And I'm glad you did that because God knows I wanted to, but I never would've had guts enough to. And yes, I'll be your girlfriend! Nothin would make me happier."**

**He smirked; wrapped his arms around her; and engaged in a passionate, tender, loving kiss.**

**He broke away and gazed into her chocolate brown eyes. "All's fair in love and war."**

**_THE END!_**

**[= _alyssa nicole bitchez_ =]**


End file.
